


You'll Find a Bed (Fact)

by All_the_damned_vampires



Series: Open His Head Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Come Eating, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Incest Kink, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Service Submission, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_damned_vampires/pseuds/All_the_damned_vampires
Summary: It's Friday and Anna and her friends want to try Castiel on for size.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I only have time for short fic"  
> WRITES NEARLY 7K ODE TO PUSSY EATING  
> Let me know if I missed something sensitive that needs to be tagged. Anna and co. aren't abusing Cas, but it's a rough (although consensual) ride.

Meg followed the sounds of laughter and talking up the dark staircase of Anna's house and poked her head through the open bedroom door.

"There's a fetus in the kitchen," she announced.

Her best friend Anna smiled.  She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, relaxed, dark, silky blouse pooling off one slim, white shoulder.  Behind her, her girlfriend Ruby had gathered all of Anna's long, dark red hair up into a sleek ponytail.

"What?" Ruby said.

Meg flounced on the bed, sighing a bit. "A boy.  Anna has a cute boy in her kitchen.  I saw him when I let myself in. Big, blue eyes and so dorky he looks like he's twelve years old."

"That's Castiel," Anna laughed. "He's one of Chuck's kids."

Meg tilted her head, curious. Anna's step-father Chuck had like a million kids and didn't pay much attention to any of them. She'd never actually met one before.

"Castiel? Weird name. I thought he said his name was Clarence.  I came up behind him when he was getting a drink from the kitchen sink and when I said 'hello' he jumped so high he nearly hit the ceiling. Skittish little thing."

"He's a senior," Anna said innocently.  She was picking the nail polish off her slim fingers, black flakes drifting across the dark blue comforter.

Ruby pouted. "Fresh meat.  Why haven't I seen him at school before?"

"He lives across town with his brother.  This is one of Chuck's custody weekends but of course he's off who knows where again and forgot to cancel. Castiel goes to Saint Sebastian's." Anna rolled her eyes.  The flakiness of her stepfather was a well-established fact.  Even Anna's air-head, artist mother was getting tired of it.

"Wait. There's a Catholic school boy in your kitchen right now?" Ruby asked, perking up further.

"That would explain why it's the weekend and he's still in a button-down and dress pants," Meg remarked. But she was intrigued.  She lay back and stretched her head onto Ruby's jean-clad thigh, sighing a little. "And he's not in the kitchen. He jack-rabbited down the hallway as soon as he finished his drink."

"He's shy," Anna explained, smiling slightly. "Like a ghost in this house. Every time he's been here he's been up in his room, studying. Ignoring the fact that Chuck is ignoring us.  And apparently Chuck's oldest son is super strict.  Real bible humper."

Meg laughed, then arched a dark eyebrow. "Is he religious?"

"I don't know.  Haven't really talked to him that much, he's so formal," Anna said slyly. She arched her back and then shivered when Ruby planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. "He's quiet, studious.  Really obedient.  Apparently he's the youngest of five and his older brothers are always telling him what to do."

"Mm," Meg purred. "He sounds so innocent."  She turned and took a bit of Ruby's jeans between her teeth.

"I knew that would get your attention," Anna said.

"Corruptible little thing, just how I like them," Meg said.  And she did.  She liked them skittish and green and not yet broken in.  She liked the ones that tried real hard to be gentlemen, the ones she could maneuver into stripping down on the pink rug in her childhood bedroom, faces beetroot red and hard cocks cupped shyly behind their hands.

"I want to see him," Ruby demanded.

"Just a minute," Anna said.  She stood up and walked over to the door, leaning her head out. She shouted, "Castiel!"  She ran back to the bed and toppled Ruby over onto her back, pining her down.

Meg heard a door down the hallway being quietly closed and then padding footsteps.  Then Castiel pushed the door all the way open.  His starched shirt was still tucked in and he was wearing polished loafers on his feet.  He blinked twice and then flushed pink.

Curled up on top of Ruby, one slim leg between her girlfriend's thighs, Anna looked over her shoulder. "Hi, little brother."

"Hello, Anna," Castiel said, looking embarrassed.  It didn't stop him from staring hard at his stepsister. "Did you need something?"

"Is there any wine in the house?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Castiel blinked. "There are several bottles in the wine refrigerator."

"Bring us a bottle, Castiel," Anna said. "Get a bottle and four glasses and then come back up here."

"Yes, of course," Castiel said, frowning slightly, as if thinking hard.  He darted a glance at Meg, blushed harder, and backed out of the room.

Meg laughed once he was gone. "Promising. And he didn't give you a lecture on underage drinking. Seems a little slow, though. Not that smart."

"I've seen his textbooks," Anna replied. "He's in a lot of advanced classes."

"You bitch!" Ruby exclaimed, pushing hard on Anna's shoulders. "I didn't even get to see what he looks like!"

"Oh, I'm a bitch, am I?" Anna replied.  She bent her head and took Ruby's mouth in a sloppy kiss, grinding between Ruby's legs with her thigh.  Beneath her, black hair spread out on the pillow, Ruby moaned.

"He's coming right back up," Meg soothed.  She ran her hand across the small of Anna's back.  The three of them had been fucking each other in some configuration or another since the eighth grade, Ruby's head under Anna's Hello Kitty nightgown, or Meg's hand drifting into Ruby's sleeping bag and between her legs on a camping trip.  But since sophomore year Anna and Ruby had drifted more into romantic territory, matching formal dresses in the snapshots at Homecoming, arms around each other in the hallway.  Meg had never really felt left out.

Not when the three of them still played together every chance they got.

Not when all three of them were so skilled at finding new playthings to break in.

Anna rolled off her girlfriend and flopped onto her back.

"What the hell?" Ruby said, pouting again.  She pressed hand between her legs, shifting, whining.

"Patience," Anna said, her normally placid expression ruined by the smirk dancing around the corners of her mouth. She slapped playfully at Ruby's hand.

"I want to fuck."

"And I want an audience."

"Meg's an audience."

"Think he wants to watch?" Meg asked, mind flitting back to Castiel and his thousand yard stare.

"He's a repressed little soldier of God," Anna said. "Let's see if we can get him to do more than watch."

A few minutes later, Castiel was back.  Meg raised her eyebrows.  He had the open bottle and glasses balanced on a tray, small pile of cocktail napkins in a white drift at one corner.  He set the tray down on the floor next to Anna's bed.

"Prompt delivery," Meg said, just to see Castiel blush again.

"Sit down," Ruby ordered, sitting up so she could rake her eyes over Castiel's form.

He did, perching primly on the edge of Anna's straight-backed desk chair.

Meg leaned in and poured a glass for herself.  Crisp white with a mineral bite. Anna's privileged taste.  She'd long given up on asking for beer.  There was a little dish of crackers next to the cocktail napkins.  Very thoughtful. She popped one in her mouth. "You give good service."

"Thank you," Castiel said, big eyes solemn, and Ruby spit wine down the front of her grey t-shirt.

"Sorry!"

"Ruby's fine," Anna said.  She took a napkin and drew her hand down Ruby's chest, lingering over the curve of one full breast, thumb brushing over one nipple, standing out in hard relief against the clinging t-shirt.

Meg heard Castiel swallow.  She looked over, watched his throat bob as he stared.  He had a staring problem, she thought.  Pity.  He was cute, all rumpled, dark curls and blue eyes.  His body, what she could see of it under his stiff shirt and pleated pants, was solid enough.

"Have some wine, Castiel," Meg said.

"Oh, that's okay," Castiel said awkwardly.

"Never had wine before?"

Castiel squinted at her, looking annoyed, and she grinned at him. "I've had wine before."

"So have some," Anna said, standing smoothly, and pressed a glass into his hand.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then stopped.  Then he shrugged and took a sip.

"Obedient," Ruby noted and Castiel swallowed his mouthful of wine and looked down shyly at his toes.

"I guess."

"Probably comes from being the baby in the family. I've heard you've got a mess of brothers," Meg said.

Castiel shot a glance at her, nodded. "Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel."

"Mom's got a real hard-on for Jesus, huh?" Ruby remarked.

Castiel shrugged, unoffended. "She…I don’t know. She left.  It's always been Michael in charge.  He goes harder with me than the others.  Maybe he thought he was too soft before, a couple of them made a real mess out of their lives. So, now I've got a real strict curfew, no friends over.  Stuff like that."

"Poor baby," Ruby purred.

"Well, you're with us now," Anna said.  She draped an arm over his shoulder and pulled him into her side.  With one finger, she pushed encouragingly at Castiel's wine glass and he obediently took another swig.

"You do any drugs, Clarence?" Meg asked.

"It's Castiel," he corrected.

"Do you?"

"No."

"You like sex?"

Meg had expected another blush, but instead she got one of those intense, raptor-like stares.

"Yes."

"Boys or girls?" Ruby asked.

"I—"

"Both?"

"I'm barely allowed out of the house," Castiel said dryly. "And I go to religious school.  What do you think?"

"Sassy," Anna remarked.  She slipped back over to Ruby and crawled into her lap.  Wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's slim neck, and gave her a lingering kiss.

Meg didn't know where to look.  Should she enjoy watching Castiel's brain melt, his eyes glazed, as he watched his step-sister make out with her girlfriend?  Or should she watch Anna and Ruby, Ruby's dark eyes already heavy-lidded with desire, her full mouth half-opened as she panted against Anna's lips.  She wanted to move to the door, watch the whole scene, but she didn't want to break the spell.  She craned her head back, letting her eyes drift between Castiel and Ruby and Anna.  Castiel was a bit open-mouthed himself now, chest heaving slightly, as he watched Anna slip one hand up Ruby's side under her shirt.

"So you do like girls," Meg observed.

"I don't really know—"

"Inexperienced?"

"Meg, give my brother a break," Anna said teasingly, before running her lips along the shell of Ruby's ear.  She kept her eyes on Castiel. "Bad boy, you should have offered to leave the room."

The change in Castiel was immediate.  He had been leaning forward, watching avidly, but now he straightened up, contrite.

Awfully responsive to criticism, Meg thought.

"I'm sorry," he said. He gathered himself up as if to leave.

Anna stood up and went to him, she hugged him, putting her face to his chest, and Castiel went willing into the embrace, blinking with confusion.

"We want you here," she said and the rigid something holding Castiel's spine stiff melted away.

"Just relax," Ruby added helpfully.  She was sprawled back out on the bed again like a sleek cat, t-shirt rucked up under her breasts, taut little belly on display. Stroke a finger along that creamy skin and she might rear up and bite.

"I'm relaxed," Castiel assured her, looking anything but and Ruby snorted into her fist.

"You're still awfully buttoned up for a Friday," Meg remarked. "Can't be comfortable."

Castiel cocked his head. "I'm fine.  I had a tie on, earlier.  For school.  I took it off."

"What color was it?" Ruby asked idly.

"Blue," Castiel replied.

"Go get it," Anna ordered, patting at his shoulder. "Go get the tie and bring it here and show it to us."

"Of course," Castiel replied, frowning that same frown that was beginning to be hilariously familiar.  He promptly stood and walked out of the room.

Ruby smothered her howl of laughter into the sheets. "He's unbelievable!"

"Like our own personal robot," Meg remarked. "What _wouldn't_ he do?"

"Let's find out."

He was back again quickly, tie held in his hands.  They were nice hands, Meg noted. Pianist's fingers, his nails neat and unbitten.

"Give me that," Meg said and Castiel blushed and did.

"Why don’t you get more comfortable," Anna suggested. "Take off your shoes and lie down on the bed."

"Lie down?"

"We'll make room," Ruby assured him, scooting over.  Frowning, Castiel toed off his loafers and sat down on the bed.  Anna put a hand on his shoulder and directed him down onto his back where he lay stiffly.

"You don't seem very relaxed after all," Ruby murmured.

"I'm fine."

"Put your hands over your head," Meg said, half way expecting him to refuse.  But he did it quickly, obediently, and when she leaned over and slid the slipknot she'd created with the tie over one wrist, he only struggled slightly, eyes widening in alarm.

"Settle down," Meg scolded, then grinned with delight when Castiel actually froze, blinking up at her with huge eyes.  In an instant she had both his hands knotted together, the tie twisted and secured to the brass railings of Anna's headboard.

"Anna?" Castiel said tentatively.

"Yes, little brother?" Anna said, eyes twinkling.  She reached out and ran a playful finger down the buttons on his shirt. "What is it?"

"I—"

"Never been tied up before?"

"I've got four older brothers," Castiel said dryly. "Of course I've been tied up to something before."

"Little different this time, isn't it?"

"I…I don't…"

"Maybe he doesn't want to play." Ruby said silkily.  She leaned over and pressed her body across Castiel's legs, her weight holding him down.  He pulled a bit harder against the tie holding his hands.

"Do you want us to let you go?" Anna asked.

Castiel blinked.  His eyes darted from Anna, curled up at his hip, to Ruby, draped over his legs, and Meg finally, still with her hands on his wrists.

"No," he said finally. "No, I don’t want you to let me go."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Anna said sweetly.  She petted his chest , plucking at his shirt. "Tell me again, brother.  Do you want us to let you go?"

"No," Castiel repeated, blushing furiously.

"I think you're going to be ours," Meg mused. It had been a while.  God, she couldn't remember the last boy they'd maneuvered into being their pet.  Maybe that transfer student who'd only stayed a month.  The one she'd gotten to try on her panties.  Good times.  She smiled and stroked a finger around the corded strength of his wrists, felt his pulse jump under her hand. "Are you going to be ours, Cas?"

"Yes," Castiel breathed.

"That was surprisingly easy," Ruby remarked.  She dug her sharp chin into the muscle of Castiel's thigh.

"Castiel here must be an easy boy," Anna said. "Is that true Cas? Are you easy?"

He stammered a bit and then blurted out, "Yes."

Ruby clapped her hands with glee.

"So what should we do with you?" Anna asked.

Castiel swallowed hard. "Whatever you want," he offered quietly, shifting on the bed.

"Whatever I want," Anna said, smiling and she leaned in and planted a kiss on her stepbrother's cheek, sliding down to lick at his neck, smiling sharply his quick breath of surprise.  She flicked her tongue along the curve of his throat and he sighed, yielding.  Anna nipped at the muscle in his neck, teeth pressing down hard, and Meg smiled as she watched him struggle, Ruby bending to press his legs down with all her strength.

Anna pulled back and slapped him lightly across the face. "Stop that."

He blinked up at her owlishly.

"Stop struggling," Anna scolded him. "You're ours, aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Then lie still."

He sighed and Meg felt him sag under her hands. Suddenly pliant.

"Too many clothes on," Ruby observed. She slid off the bed and made for her purse. She kept a razor-sharp knife in there, had ever since she'd walked home from a school play late at night and a car full of men had scared her badly. "We should cut them off."

Castiel's eyes went wide with alarm. He made as if to rise up, to get to his knees, but one stern look from Anna had him sinking back down on his back.

"Don't be afraid," she soothed.

"I'll get in trouble if you cut off my clothes," Castiel protested.  Ruby was back on the bed, knife in hand, she straddled one of his legs.

"So you will," Anna said. "But you're ours.  Are you willing to get in trouble to be ours? Do you trust us?"

Castiel sighed. "Yes."

"Not good enough," Anna said sternly.  She leaned in close. "Say, 'I trust you, big sister.'"

"I—I…you know, you're only seven months older than me…"

"I know that, little brother," Anna said playfully. "Say it."

"I trust you, big sister," Castiel blurted out.

"Oh shit," Ruby groaned, writhing with delight.  She clamped her thighs around one of Castiel's knees and rocked down hard, rubbing off on him. 

"Oh!"

"First things first," Anna said, planting a firm hand on the back of Ruby's neck and pulling her back. "Get him naked."

"Of course," Ruby said, grinning.

She started with the buttons on his shirt first, cutting the threads attaching them to the cuffs and snapping them off.  She cut in neat little slices down the placard of his shirt, revealing firm skin as the white fabric fell away from Castiel's chest.

"Nicer than I expected," Meg murmured and Castiel darted his eyes up at her.  Looking for approval.

"I do know how to pick them," Anna replied and that was true and had ever been and Meg smirked at her.

If Castiel was hoping to get away with an intact shirt and a mess of buttons to sew on later, he was to be disappointed.  Ruby ran her knife along the seams on the shirt's arms and split the fabric easily.  Meg helped pull the scraps of fabric away from Castiel's skin.

He had a very nice chest.  Lean, and firm muscled and lightly tanned.  Meg leaned over to stroke her fingers over all that smooth skin.  She watched her friends do the same.  Anna's touch was light, drifting, as she plucked at one nipple, then danced down to stroke the curve of his belly button.  Ruby was rougher, fingernails leaving little pink lines, making Castiel jerk as she scraped his side.  Meg could feel him panting against her arm as they teased him.

Anna leaned back with a satisfied smile. "Pants now."

"You know," Castiel said timidly. "You could just pull them off."

"Would you like that?" Anna asked innocently. "Would you like me to pull off these hideous pants so you don't get in as much trouble?"

"Yes."

"Beg for it.  Beg for it the way you know I like."

"Please," Castiel said, then gulped. "Please, big sister."

"Good boy," Anna said and Castiel actually moaned at the praise.

Ruby and Anna made quick work of Castiel's belt buckle, unzipping his slacks and wrestling them off his legs.  Anna quirked an eyebrow at Meg's scowl after they had pulled them past his ankles, and went back to quickly strip off Castiel's socks.  She knew Meg hated them being left on.

He had big thighs, his legs muscled and strong.  Meg let out a low whistle.  For a nerd, he was pretty fit.

"Your brother's got a hot body," Meg remarked.

"I'm on the swim team," Castiel said quietly, blushing.  He was wearing awful, white boxers, shapeless and unflattering.  Behind the cloth, his dick was already hard, tenting the fabric.

"You like this?" Meg asked, looking down at him.  He was staring up into her eyes.

"Yes."

"Last piece," Ruby said and hooked her knife under the leg of his boxers.  As the fabric ripped apart, Meg felt Castiel go very still under her hands, trembling like a cornered mouse. "Oh, wow."

It was a very nice dick, Meg thought.  Large and cut and mouthwateringly hard.  She was almost tempted to put it in her mouth, suck on that salt-wet tip.  However, she didn’t think it would be a good idea on Castiel's first day as their pet to be so generous. He'd work harder with more incentive. She did trail a finger up its length, smiled as Castiel bit his lip and groaned.

Castiel's strained face was fiery red.  He wriggled a bit in embarrassment, cock bobbing against his stomach. He had a little nest of hair that could be removed, Meg thought.  Order him to shave himself bare.  Or wax maybe.  It was so enjoyable when they did it wrong and came back, shame faced and raw-skinned.

Ruby rolled to the side, smirking.  She slapped Castiel on the thigh. "So show us the last bit."

He frowned. "I'm naked.  That's pretty much all of me."

"No it's not," Anna said.  She petted his knee, then nudged at it. "Put your feet on the bed and open your knees. Wide."

"Wide?"

"Show us your asshole," Ruby said bluntly.

"I can't do that!"

"We'll let you up," Meg threatened and Castiel groaned.  He looked up at her pleadingly. "Do you want me to untie you and let you up?"

"No," he groaned quietly, writhing.

"All of you belongs to us, doesn't it?" Anna asked, still stroking Castiel's knee.

"Y-yes."

"Then beg me to let you show me your asshole," Anna said sternly.

"P-please…please let me show you…sister."

"Weak," Meg said.  She ran a hand through the silky curls lying weat-damp against his temple.  Tugged a bit at his hair just to hear him whimper.

"Please let me show you my asshole, sister," Castiel blurted out.

"Good boy."

"So do it already," Ruby demanded.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and did as he was told, feet flat on the bed, knees open like a pinned butterfly, hips raised.  Ruby ran a hand down his inner thigh, and he yipped and closed his legs together quickly, looking miserable. Meg couldn't tell if it was from being exposed, or because once again he had flinched.

"Virgin, huh?" Meg said. "That's pretty sad, considering you’re a senior." As expected, his face grew even more miserable.

"It's okay," Anna soothed.  She petted him gently on the stomach. "First things first."

"What do you want me to do?" Castiel asked meekly.

Ruby grinned. She purred, "Do you know how to eat pussy?"

Meg looked down at Cas.  She saw the moment he stopped playing along, when the tension in his body shifted from nervy, embarrassed interest to despair.

"No," he said quietly. It was the tone of someone resigned to being pushed into a locker, tied to a flag pole.  Someone who knew the fun was at his expense and was resigned to it.  Someone who wouldn't, or couldn't fight back.  Meg frowned.

It wasn't any fun when they didn't want it, too.

"Don't worry," Anna soothed, picking up on the change in mood immediately. "Ruby's never been shy about asking for what she wants." She petted his hip in slow circles, her touch more soothing than unnerving this time. "And she's a greedy bitch, aren't you, baby?"

"Fuck you! But yes, fine, I am."

"What she needs, little brother, is a hard worker.  Someone who'll eat her out again and again, and let her come as many times as she wants to." Anna pulled Ruby towards her, one slim hand stroking the other girl's throat. "Someone who can do what he's told and can keep going and going. Do you think you can do that? Can you work that hard for us?"

"Yes," Castiel said.

"Fucking Christ," Ruby cursed and she was shimmying out of her jeans and panties. Meg smiled, taking in Ruby's tight little ass, satiny thighs, that sweet pussy she'd licked a thousand times, bare and pink and already puffy with interest.  Shameless, gray-shirt still rucked up under her breasts, Ruby knee-walked up the bed and straddled Castiel's head, a knee on either side of his ears, pussy right over his face.  Meg swallowed a chuckle as Castiel's eyes nearly doubled in size, widening until she could almost see the whites all the way around.

Then he moaned.  Meg tilted her head to look around Ruby and saw his cock, once again hard and interested, give a little jerk against his stomach. Anna gave it a playful tug, and Castiel moaned again, louder.

"You in, Cas?" Meg asked.

He stilled for a moment, eyes rolling to look up at her.  There wasn't much expression she could see with Ruby's cunt hovering over his nose and mouth, but he nodded once.  His blue eyes were nearly black with arousal.

"Good boy," Ruby purred, and she slid herself down over his face. "Stick out your tongue." She rocked gently forward, then back. "Lap.  Lap like a dog.  You're my dog, and this is your water bowl.  Do it."

He must have done so, a rumbling groan issuing from him, and Ruby gave a fully bodied shiver as she rubbed off on his face, using him from nose to chin.  She rocked, little purrs issuing from her throat, as Castiel licked her slow, tongue running through her folds and up to her clit.

He must have been doing a good job, for Ruby arched her back languidly, eyes slitted with pleasure.  Anna reached out, one hand tracing its way up Ruby's spine.  Ruby looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend, smiling a pleased smile.

"You're a natural," Meg whispered in Castiel's ear and his eyes went hazy.  She grinned and looked over at Anna. "He's so good at this."

"I knew he would be," Anna said, one hand petting Castiel, the other drifting along Ruby's ass. "Such a good boy.  My good little brother."

Whatever lingering tension was in Castiel, drifted away with the praise.  He was limp, body sagging against the mattress, as he rumbled little moans in that low voice of his beneath Ruby, letting her use him like her own personal toy.  His gaze was vague, and his hips rose in little pulses with every gyration of Ruby's cunt against his lips and chin.

Anna licked her fingers.  Then she slid them down, between Ruby's sweetly bouncing ass cheeks, rubbing at Ruby's little pucker with knowing strokes.

"Oh! Oh!" Ruby cried out and began to rock faster, wet cunt nearly slapping against Castiel's face.  She began to tremble, that rhythm Meg knew so well, as she tumbled into a series of shocky little orgasms, tremors running through her thighs as she came noisily on Castiel's face.

Anna pulled her away and Castiel sucked in a gulp of air.  His face was soaked, nose shiny, lips plump and wet.

"Hey!" Ruby complained.

"Doing okay, Castiel?" Anna asked, looking down at him.

He smiled a little, eyes zeroing in on Anna's.  Then he deliberately stuck out his tongue.

"He's fine," Ruby huffed and slid back into position, blocking out everything but those incredible eyes.  She began to rock again.  Meg knew she was insatiable, and once she got started, she would roll into orgasm after orgasm, like riding the waves of the ocean.

Lucky bitch.

Good thing she looked so good doing it.

Meg settled in on the bed to watch Ruby ride, dark hair falling about her face, brown eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure, that pink tongue darting out to lick at her full lips.  Occasionally she would glance down at Castiel, at his own heavy-lidded eyes.  At the pleasure he was getting just serving as Ruby's plaything.

She was almost starting to get bored when Ruby finally sighed her way through one more series of orgasms and toppled lazily off Castiel's face.

"Took fucking forever," Meg complained.

"Bite me," Ruby smirked and then squeaked a little when Anna leaned over and did just that, teeth pulling on Ruby's nipple through her sweat-damp t-shirt.

"Still good, Castiel?"

Castiel stuck out his tongue.

"My turn," Anna said and Meg shrugged.  Desire was simmering in a hot bite under her skin, but she could wait. 

Anna stood and stripped off her clothes.  She was paler than Ruby, more willowy, but with the same small-boned build.  High little tits of rose and ivory, pert mouthfuls.  What the hell.  Meg worked off her own clothes as well.  She was more muscular, curvier, that those two little bird-boned girls she had under her or over her for years.  Strange, Meg thought, not for the first time, how you could want to fuck someone and still curse their skinnier thighs.

When she settled back down beside Castiel's head, he turned and pressed a kiss against her bare hip.

"What was that for?" Meg asked.

"You smell good," he murmured, still curled into her leg.

"I'm surprised you can smell anything but Ruby's pussy juice all over your face."

"You smell good," he repeated, eyes glassy and Meg snorted.

"He's out of it," Ruby said, sprawled out next to him.  She patted his shoulder fondly.

Anna straddled his face, turned around, her back to Meg.  She knelt there, looking down at her stepbrother's body, thin hands drifting up and down absently, stroking his stomach and thighs, teasing his cock with soft, absent brushes.  Castiel shifted under her restlessly.

"Please," he murmured.

"Please what?"

"Please, sister.  Let me…let me, please."

"In a minute," Anna said.  She straightened up, one hand drifting up to toy at her own breast, the other playing between her legs.  She circled her thumb around her clit, two fingers playing with the lips of her pussy, gentle strokes.  She ignored him, touching herself, until her hips began to rotate slowly.  She sighed breathily, the movement of her hand faster, sloppier. Castiel began to whine beneath her.

"Please."

"Here," Anna said and she slid down, legs spreading.  She slid down farther, her pussy out of reach, but her asshole right over Castiel's quivering tongue. "Lick me here. Lick my ass."

Meg had a front row seat.  She watched his crane his neck, tongue out, and lap tentatively at the pucker in front of his mouth.

"Show him how," Anna said softly.  She pressed back onto Castiel's tongue. "Show my little brother how I like it, Meg."

Leaning forward, Meg dragged her fingers through the wetness Castiel was leaving along the crease of Anna's ass. "Like a kiss," she murmured to him, reaching out with her other hand to pet his hair. Castiel turned into her touch.  He was being so good. "Give it a long, slow kiss."

He blinked up at her, and for a moment she saw a flicker of sadness in the storm of arousal in his eyes.  But he pushed forward, needy and obedient, and pressed his mouth in a sucking, wet kiss against the Anna's ass, tongue darting out to lap firm and slow, as sweet and romantic as an onscreen clench.

"Good," Anna said breathily, fingers still stroking her pussy.  She wasn't noisy like Ruby.  Unless she was giving commands, she would tremble silently, eyes closed tight, lost in sensation.  Regal as a queen.

Meg didn't mind taking up the slack.  She pushed two fingers against Anna's tight little hole, stroking along the crinkled skin.  Castiel was licking away intently, his tongue caressing her index finger before pushing out to lap again and again.  Meg felt Anna softening, opening, her sopping fingers meeting less and less resistance as Castiel worked his stepsister open with each warm, wet stroke of his tongue.

"Looks so fucking hot," Ruby mumbled and she was up again, rising to straddle Castiel's leg, greedy pussy bumping hungrily at the curve of his knee, ready for another climax or two.  She leaned in and kissed Anna, tongue fucking her demandingly, one hand on her waist, the other lost in the cascade of her red hair.

"Push in," Meg coaxed.  She slipped a finger into Anna, tugging slightly.  Feeling the ring of muscle give slowly, opening up, spreading for them. "Push your tongue in and fuck your sister with it."

Closing his eyes, Castiel did.  He pushed with his tongue and she tugged with her finger, short little stabbing pulses.  Above them, Anna's back stiffened, her pale skin damp with sweat.  Shivering, she began to moan into Ruby's mouth.

"Holy shit," Anna gasped. "His tongue…"

"Faster.  Good boy, as fast as you can."

"Oh fuck, shit…"

Two fingers shoved deep in beside Castiel's tongue, Meg smiled.  Anna always lost that refinement in the end.  Meg watched her friend shudder, ass jiggling and thighs trembling, as she came on Castiel's tongue, whimpering obscenities.   One final thrust of Anna's hips and Castiel screamed beneath her, eyes rolling back in his head.  When Anna finally tumbled off, Meg could see it: white streaks on his trembling belly.

"Came without a finger on him?" Meg asked.

"Not one," Ruby said, panting.  Her cheeks were stained a delicate rose, and she grinned at Meg.  In her arms, Anna was coming down slowly, her body still giving tiny, delicious shivers.

 _What a prize_ , Meg thought, glancing down at the slack face of their new toy.  But when Castiel's pleasure-hazed eyes fluttered open, once again looking for reassurance, she shot him a cool look.

Wouldn't do to have him getting too cocky.

She leaned over and snagged a mostly full wine glass.  Cupping a hand behind Castiel's head, she poured the lot down his throat, smiling as he sputtered a bit but drank most of it down.  His face was wet with wine and spit and pussy.  His mouth was red and swollen.

"I suppose you're too tired to please me?" Meg said, eyebrow raised.

Castiel frowned, as if it hurt to think. He swiped his tongue over a cracked bottom lip.  Then he stuck it out, almost defiantly.

"Ask nice."

"Please let me lick your pussy."

Meg swung a leg over.  She felt a wave of affection for Castiel, lying pliant and ready to serve beneath her.  She gave his head a stroke, running her fingers along the delicate shell of his ear, along the arch of his brow.  Those big, blue eyes locked on hers.  It was powerful, how she felt.  This boy beneath her, ready to run his heart out to please her.

"I like it a little different," Meg said, looking down at him.  Castiel's gaze sharpened.  Ready for orders, for instruction.  Ready to get it right.

She reached down and pulled back the hood around her clit.  She was engorged, swollen, had been since Castiel had first put his tie in her hands.  She used her other hand to push away her folds and let Castiel really look, at that part of her that was throbbing and hard.

"Like a little cock," she said. "You ever suck a dick, Castiel?"

His face colored and Meg couldn’t help but scowl.  Someone had been playing with him first.  But who? An opportunistic teacher?  Some idiot neighbor?

Whoever it was, they better not be giving him any bad habits.

"Suck it," Meg growled, feeling harsh in her jealously.  She clamped her knees down on either side of Castiel's head, her nails sharp along his scalp.  Predictably, he moaned at the rough treatment.

Then his mouth was on her, pulling hard and fast, sucking as if she had a cock in truth, and Meg moaned with him, letting him pull her under.  It was different than his persistent licking of Ruby, the methodical way he had worked Anna open.  He worked her fast and furious, building that heat in her gut, making her squirm.

"Back off," she scolded, pulling away and slapping at his cheek when she got close.  He subsided, mouth still open, eyes anxious, while she waited for the tremors in her stomach to die down.  Then she slid back over his mouth.

"Long and slow," she ordered, and he nodded, nose bumping at her clit, before he suckled her back into his mouth and began to pulse his lips around her clit.

"Decision time?" Anna asked idly.  She was lying on Ruby as if she were a pillow, and Ruby seemed unbothered by the treatment.  Her sharp eyes met Meg's.

Meg didn't come like Ruby did.  Like Anna.  No long building wave, no riding aftershock after delicious aftershock.  She came hard and wet, and then was immediately sensitive after, cringing away from touch.  Anna had always laughed and tried to push her to keep going, while Meg squirmed and whined.

Reaching back, Meg let her fingers slip down Castiel's wet belly and clasp his cock.  He was hardening again, dick filling, the stamina of every desperate teenage boy.  Her pussy gave a hungry clench.  It was a nice, smooth weight in her hand and she wanted it inside her.

"Stop," Meg commanded.  She slid back, rubbing against Castiel's chin, then his chest.  Making a trail down his belly.  Marking her territory.  She slid her pussy along the length of his shaft, getting it wet.

"It's harder for me to come with a dick in me," Meg said, looking at Castiel.  His eyes were huge and hungry, and he looked a bit like his brain might explode.  Like he couldn't believe what was happening. "This could take a while.  Do you think you can hold on until I come?"

"Yes," Castiel said softly, eyes locked on her.

"Let me put it in," Anna said, rising to her knees.  She wrapped her slim fingers in a circle around Castiel's cock, rubbing it against Meg's wetness.  Like presses inside, making Meg tremble with anticipation.

"You ever fuck anyone before, little brother?" Anna asked.

Castiel shook his head, a bit frantically.

"Ask me for it."

"P-please, please let me f-fuck her, big sister."

"He should be asking me," Meg said, rolling her eyes.

"Please…Meg.  Please fuck me, Meg," he whimpered sweetly, eyes locked on hers.

"That's more like it," Meg said and she sank down on him in one smooth push.

He felt nice and big inside her and Meg slid up and down, shifting her hips, letting herself adjust, Anna's fingers bumping against her folds.  She felt his dick jerk twice inside her before Castiel bit down on his bottom lip hard, eyes squeezed shut, hands clenched in fists.

"He's not gonna make it," Ruby said.

"He'll make it," Anna soothed, fingers still gripping Castiel's cock.

"He'll make it," Meg whispered and tilting her hips to give her clit a nice hard bump with each thrust, she began to ride.  She let herself down hard each time, pussy slapping wet and loud in the quiet of the room, the only other sound Ruby's quick breathing and Castiel's smothered gasps from between clenched teeth.

"You know what we forgot," Anna murmured conversationally into Castiel's ear.  "We forgot the condom."

Castiel's eyes flew open.  Huge blue eyes flew from Anna's face to Meg's.

"You'd better not come in her," Anna continued. "Unless you want a baby."

"Anna," Castiel gasped, before biting back down on his lip.  Meg could see him trembling beneath her, even more aroused with the terror of the idea.  She grinned.  The sight of his conflicted face was setting her on fire.

"If you come now," Anna scolded softly, "if you shoot now, you're going to fucking breed her cunt.  Fill her up, sloppy with your come, and you're both going to be in a lot of trouble."

She leaned in close, mouth next to Castiel's ear.  She licked it gently. "You ready to be a Daddy, Cas?"

He screamed between clenched teeth and came hard, hips jerking up hard and Meg laughed out loud as he spilled into her, cock jerking inside her, flooding her with heat.  She hadn't come, she wasn't ready, but it was lovely to watch, the agonized pleasure on his face, as he lost control.

"I'm sorry," he whispered miserably, once he had settled down.  He was beginning to soften inside her and quickly Meg pulled off and knee-walked back up to Castiel's mouth.  Put her dripping wet pussy right back over his abused mouth.

"Eat it out," Meg commanded. And he did.

"You know," Meg purred, as his tongue stroked deep inside her, his throat moving as he swallowed down his own load, "I've been on the pill for two years. Bad periods."

Frowning, Castiel hesitated.  Then he latched onto her clit and began to suck hard and fast. Meg tumbled into a shockingly fast, almost painful orgasm, coming with a gush and a scream, before shoving at his chin and pushing herself away, to sit trembling on his chest.

The little brat.

"That was mean," Castiel said quietly, but he didn't sound too upset.

"It was," Anna said, reaching up to pet her stepbrother's curls. "We're mean girls. Do you like mean girls, little brother?"

"Yes," he said, blinking up at them all, and Anna smiled, rumpling his hair.  She tucked her face against his shoulder, and he buried his nose in her red hair.


End file.
